The soon to be rebels of Gallagher Academy
by Sweet Sweet Summer
Summary: Rebel girls Shelby, Britney and sarah find themselves in a fight between gallgher girls and the COC after a party crashed by cops.Fight or flight? when it comes down to it these trouble seeking girls its only one word.Fight.
1. partys and fights

The music pounded in my ears. Sarah and Britney danced like fire. The party was full blast, It was half past eleven this humid Friday night. Teens were dancing the night away. Some were here to escape the home life, Some were here to gossip, and meet up and some were here to have fun. Me Britney and Sarah where here to rebel.

"Shelby I can't remember the last time we had this much fun!" Sarah shouted at me over the roar of high school students.

"I can. Remember the lake last summer?" Britney yelled joining our conversation.

"Guys if we get caught were in so much trouble puppy dog looks and sorry's aren't gonna help!" I say dancing my way to the punch bowl.

"Forget about that shelbz. They won't know unless we get caught or someone tells. I don't know about you but I have no intention of telling!"Britney said batting her eyes at some senior boy.

"Yea girl live a little!" Sarah said twirling like a ballerina.

"I am living, but if we get caught I can't go to Paris with yall spring break!" I yell laughing at their disappointed faces.

"Just think of it this way. it we don't get caught ,you get to go!" Britney said smiling again.

"Your right!" I say sipping the punch grimacing at the taste of alcohol.

"Were going to Paris, were going to party, and were gonna have the best time evarrrrrr!" Sarah sang against the vocals of some rap singer.

"The cops are coming! Everybody run!" some guys yelled from upstairs. In a daze teens scattered around hopping fences, catching rides, and scurrying down the streets like we should be doing.

"Why are we still here?" I yell grabbing Britney and Sarah's hands running across the now trashed room. We were heading to Britney's car parked down the road.

"Slow down Shelby these heels were made for dancing not running!" Sarah said laughing like a maniac.

"Shut up and run faster !" Britney yelled holding back a grin. The grin was far gone when we got to Britney's car. There was a huge dent in the side. Probley where some drunk teen hit it.

" Someone friggin hurt my baby!" Brit yelled along with a few profanities.

"We don't have time for you to worry about you precious baby! Get in the car and drive! I think I see police cars!" I say hopping into the front passenger seat. While Sarah got in the back.

"yea Brit get in the car!" Sarah yelled from inside.

A small cop chase, a pee break, and many turns later Britney finally stopped the car.

"where are we?" Sarah asked stumbling out of the car.

"I have no friggin clue, but I think I'm definitely dead when I get home. How much you wanna bet there going to track Britney's license plate!" I say tossing my wild hair into a ponytail.

"I know three things were lost, your dead, and my feet hurt like hell. Anything you want to add Brit?." Sarah asked taking her heels off.

"yea I think we just drove into some gang/ninja fight." Britney said pointing over our shoulders. Looking behind me I caught sight of some hot boy and girl teens doing kung-fu/ninja/I don't know what skills in uniforms fighting some other people in black tights.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled hitting Britney's car.

"Don't you think we should help. After all we didn't take those taek-won-do classes for nothing." Sarah said sharing a devilish smile with Britney.

"Let's choose fight or flight?" Sarah says glancing at all of us.

"Hell yea lets fight!" Britney said enthusiastically.

"I'm already dead so how worse can it get?" I say shrugging my shoulders secretly I'm dying to get a few good punches in. Glancing at Sarah and Britney then at the ninja kicking people I take off into the fight Brit and Sarah hot on my heels.

**please review so I know that people are reading my story. Tell me if you want me to continue of not!**

**thank you. Shelby**

**Gallagher girls belong to ally carter.**


	2. dodging and sneaking

"Hey I'm Shelby" I yelled to some Greek god guy.

"Do you want any help?" I asked round housing a woman in black tights.

"The names grant. And I don't think you can help" Grant said with a cocky grin while doing some badass moves on a big burly guy.

"Is that a no or yes?" I say barley dodging a punch to the face.

"you're not dead yet so yes!" Grant said kicking the unconscious guy in the gut.

"Grant quit kicked and start knocking!" Some guy yell from the side.

"Britney, Sarah you guys still alive?" I yelled not taking my eyes off my opponent.

"I'm having the time of my life! Uff! you're going to pay for that dude!" Brit yelled behind me.

"I'm great! My feet hurt like crap!"Sarah said in the distance. Dodging kicks I made my way backward not running from my opponent just well buying time. slowly making my way backward I bumped into someone. Quickly glancing behind me I saw a girl in plaid.

"Whatever you do don't hit me! I'm helping you guys! I yell rushing forward when my opponent least expected it poking her in the eye. When she couldn't see I slammed my hands on her ears bursting her ears drums on impact. With a scream she fell to the ground unconscious from the pain.

"I don't know what you did, but by her screaming it sounded bloody brilliant!" The girl behind me yelled.

"Thanks I'm Shelby." I called circling around her to get behind her opponent.

"Baxter. Bex Baxter." She replied not once taking her eyes off her opponent. I got down on all fours behind the man. Me and Britney did this all the time to Sarah, it never gets old.

Grinning Bex kicked the man square in the chest. knocking him over my back. I jumped up quickly to see him sprawled on the ground .Laughing Bex kicked him in the nose knocking him unconscious.

"You're bloody brilliant!" Bex said with a laugh.

"Woo Hoo!" I heard Sarah and Brit yell. Turning I saw them giving each other high fives Sarah's nose was bleeding and Britney was limping a little. When I get up tomorrow I know I'm going to be sore. Looking up at the sky it was dark with nothing but the moon and street lights for light.

"Hey Bex do you know what time it is?" I asked glancing at her rubbing my arms from the chill of the night air.

"Yea girl its 1:34 exactly." she responded before jogging off to some other girls. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking I motioned for Brit and Sarah to take off for the car.

"I'm totally dead!" Was the first thing I said as we peeled out of there. This was the best and worst night of my life..so far of course.

"That was totally wicked! I can't believe we went to a party and a gang fight!" Sarah said laughing like crazy while trying to stop her bleeding nose.

"You better hope that blood comes out of my interior!" Brit said while rubbing her stomach.

"You guys I don't think that was a gang fight!" I yelled looking behind us to see if anyone was following. Bye the time we pulled up into the front of my house I was sore and worried.

"Well guys if I don't call you tomorrow I got caught and I'm dead!" I say lighting shutting the car door behind me as I got out. Looking around the forest circling my house I took a deep breath trying to decide if I should use the front door or sneak in.

sneaking in it is.


	3. bullying and parinoia

The school halls where filled with chatting teens, and annoyed teachers. I didn't get caught last night-thank the lord. I can't get over what happened last night. Ass kicking ninjas and tights kept flashing through my mind. The bell rang signaling the beginning of class people scattered every there hurrying to class.

Shutting my locker door slowly made my way down the now empty hallway. Turning the corner I ran into Bobby and his 'gang' bullying Dylan.

"Look guys I bet he can fit in his own locker!" bobby said while shoving Dylan in a locker. Sighing I intervened. I could never understand why people bullied.

"Leave him alone bobby!" I said smacking him in the chest shaking my head I helped Dylan out of the locker.

"Tha…thank you Shelby." Dylan said while scurrying down the hallway, but not before bobby fined hitting him.

"Aw Shelbz why do you have to ruin are fun?" bobby said with a sad look holding his chest like I hurt him.

"Because you shouldn't bully someone, it's not right bobby." I say bending over to get a drink of water. My hip hurt a little apparently last night I was kicked or something wincing I stood up.

"You okay Shelby? Nobody touched you did they?" bobby asked with real concern, and protection in his voice. Bobby had a thing for me and I guess you could say I kind of had one for him. We just won't admit it.

"Don't worry about me bobby. I'm alright." I say walking away from him.

"Get to class!" I yell over my shoulder.

"You to shelbz!" bobby called after me. Shaking my head I made my way to class

I literally did not learn anything thing in class. All I could do was text Britney and Sarah, and try to figure out what was really going on.

"Guys my dad is pissed about my car!" Britney said plopping down with her lunch at 'our' tree.

"You didn't tell him what really happened did you?" I asked picking at my sandwich.

"No! Do you think I'm stupid" Brit said biting into a Twinkie.

"Yeah she thinks you're stupid!" Sarah said with a snort.

"No I don't think you're stupid I was just asking!" I said with a laugh.

"Okay guys we can't tell anyone what happened last night. It has to be are little secret!" I say totally serious. I glanced around the school yard making sure no one was watching you never know with nosey teenagers.

"I won't tell a soul!" Britney said crossing her heart with a smile.

"Me either!" Sarah said totally not paying attention to us, instead batting her eyes at bobby. I felt a flash of something got threw me. It can't be jealousy can it?

"Sarah! Pay attention and quit batting your eyes a t bobby you look like you have a twitch!" I snapped at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah said with a sheepish smile.

"You better back of Sarah I think bobby's taken." Britney said while winking at me. I couldn't smile back I had this strange feeling someone was watching us.

"Who is he taken bye?" Sarah asked with curiosity.

"Bye Shelby!" Britney said with a giggle.

"Guys is it just me being paranoid or do you guys feel like someone is watching us?" I asked standing up dusting crumbs of my pants.

"Come one guys lets go back inside." I say looking around me trying to see who was watching us.

"You must be paranoid!" Sarah sang following Britney and I.


End file.
